


[Podfic] You Call Me Like the Moon

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of etothepii's story.</p><p>
  <i>John's a doctor. But when he's not a doctor, he's a werewolf.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Call Me Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Call Me Like the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174980) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



  
  
**Summary:** John's a doctor. But when he's not a doctor, he's a werewolf.  
**Length:** 19:00  
**Cover Art:** ...by Me  
**Sound Effects:** none  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/YouCallMe.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/YouCallMeLikeTheMoonAudiobook.zip)

**Notes:** This podfic was recorded for l_niania during the #ITPE (informal Twitter podfic exchange). Huge thanks to sly_hostetter for betaing, and to the author for Blanket Permission. *bows* Also? All the thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
